


After Topping

by alley_oops, HeadmasterFelix



Series: Aidan Turner and Jamie Campbell Bower: Citadel [30]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, British Singers RPF, COUNTERFEIT (Band), Poldark (TV 2015) RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Kink, Genital Piercing, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Marking, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: The boys lay in bed, Aidan feeding Jamie desserts because he worries his lover doesn't eat nearly enough. They talk about the night before, fuck, and in the heat of things, decide Jamie needs to be marked up and shown off at his show the next night.





	After Topping

"Oh wait, I missed a spot," Aidan says, and ducks his head to lick a dab of whipped cream from Jamie's throat. "Okay, sorry. I'll try to be tidier," he says with a mischievous grin, and offers up another spoonful of creme brulee.

"You really ought to," Jamie grins and takes the bite before continuing. "I'm a glorious creature, it'd be a crime to get me all messy."

"A glorious creature, true. And so very humble," Aidan snickers and paints Jamie's lips with cream, then cleans him up with a slow taste.

He all but purrs, nails scratching ineffectively down Aidan's chest. "Fuck, I love you."

Aidan just smiles and sets the dish aside, then scoots back to sit against the headboard and pull his boyfriend into his arms. "You have to promise me you'll remember to eat, even when you're touring."

"I eat!" But the look on his face suggests some amount of guilt, which he covers quickly with feigned offense. "Are you saying you don't like my body the way it is?" Huff.

"I love your body," Aidan answers, stroking his fingers along one of Jamie's ribs. "I do worry about your stamina, though." Tongue firmly in cheek.

Jamie arches an eyebrow sharply. "My stamina? Don't make me prove to you how much stamina I've got, Mr. Turner. You won't be able to keep up."

Aidan laughs. "Are you thinking of last night? When you told me you only needed 15 minutes if I could just stay awake for it?" he asks, vividly recalling details of Jamie topping him after his concert. "That was impressive, I admit."

He shrugs, "I have a low refractory period. I mean it gets increasingly harder to get off, but..." Another shrug and a small pause. "How are you, um... feeling, by the way? In regards to that."

"Sore." Aidan eyes his boyfriend sidelong. "Don't even pretend you don't love hearing that," he adds with a snicker.

"Of course I fucking love hearing it," he grins back. "And I'm hoping you're considering letting me do it more often. You feel fucking incredible." Jamie paws gently at Aidan's chest, eyeing the desserts again.

Taking the hint, Aidan grins and feeds his boyfriend another spoonful of cream, dipping his head to lick up any last trace from his lips.

He catches Aidan's tongue with his own and pulls him into a kiss, nails scratching down his boyfriend's chest now. "You liked it, didn't you?" His voice is quiet and sultry. "Liked feeling me that way?"

"I loved it." Aidan dips his finger into the dessert and idly traces along Jamie's throat. "I'm not saying I want to bottom full-time or anything. But being the target of your pent-up lust like that? It was fucking amazing."

Jamie groans quietly, pleased with that. "Your body is incredible. I'm sure you can empathize with how intoxicatingly good it feels to be inside the person you love more than anything."

That puts a sappy smile on Aidan's face, color rising on his cheeks. "Yeah," he says softly. "You're right, I can relate to that." He kisses his lover again, lingering over Jamie's mouth, sucking gently on his lips.

He wraps his arms around Aidan's neck loosely and gives a soft, happy noise into the kiss. They both taste so sweet, it's hard to get enough. "Of course," he whispers, breath heavy, "it's exactly as good the other way around, too. Having you inside of me is heaven."

" _Being_ inside of you is heaven," Aidan sighs softly. He lies back and pulls Jamie to cuddle up against him. "And I don't think I'm being biased in saying so. You just have that effect on me."

He snuggles into Aidan, happy. "Do you ever stop to think about how bizarre the very concept of us being like this would have been to you six months ago? Being in love with me? Sprawled out in front of a fire and licking whipped cream from my neck while we both think about how you're going to fuck me later?"

"Wait, how do you know what I'm thinking about?" Aidan asks with a snicker, but then takes the question seriously. "I actually... no. Why, is that something you think about much?"

"The you-fucking-me part? Pretty much all the time. But more generally... yeah, sometimes. I know I never thought we'd be here, much as my childish crush made me fantasize about it, but it's gotta be even stranger for you."

Grinning, Aidan rolls Jamie to his back, levering up on an elbow to watch him. "Tell me more about this childish crush bit. It's so sexy. Because, I thought you might have been attracted to me while we were filming, but I could never tell for sure whether you actually meant it or whether you were just _on_."

"Oh, I was definitely attracted even then," he grins and drags his hand down farther, fingers dancing around Aidan's navel. "It was your smile, cheesy as that is. The real one, not the one you give at introductions or greetings. I wasn't even close enough to hear what did it, but you laughed and smiled and I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"And how did your fantasies go, way back then?" Aidan asks, hooking the tip of his pinky through a shiny nipple ring and gently tugging. "Anything we haven't done yet? I don't want to leave you unsatisfied and yearning." His eyes sparkle.

He arches towards the tug with a shuddered exhale. "From all the way back then? I'd say everything except the stuff that doesn't fit us has been done."

"You were thinking about that kind of thing even then? Huh." Aidan lets his hand rest on Jamie's waist. "Now you to have to tell me. What doesn't fit, that you wanted from me even years ago?"

Jamie looks a bit hesitant, chewing on his lip as he thinks of how to say it, but it's not really something that needs a lot of nuance. "The thing that first attracted me was your smile. So, naturally... I thought about your lips around my cock in a lot of different scenarios, which, like I said, doesn't really fit us. And some of them had you quite submissive, which especially doesn't fit us."

"Yeah, no. You were right about the submissive stuff," Aidan says, watching his fingers as he trails them over Jamie's hip. "But your cock... I'll get there. We'll get there." He smiles a little. "It's my goal for the year, remember? It'll happen."

He cups Aidan's jaw softly. "And it's fine if it doesn't. It's not something I need in order to be happy. Being able to blow _you_ , on the other hand, is absolutely integral," he grins.

"That's integral to your happiness?" Aidan asks with a laugh. He actually believes his boyfriend. "I am crazy about your mouth," he says, and licks Jamie's bottom lip. "Did I worship it enough today? Do I need to feed you more dessert?"

"It is!" Jamie insists with an equal laugh, and then wraps his arms loosely around Aidan. "And I could always use more worship, and more dessert."

"Mmm." Aidan hums appreciatively and drizzles cream over Jamie's mouth, deliberately missing the mark here and there. "I was curious about your mouth for a long time before that night at Citadel," he says, and laps at the corner of his lover's smile.

"Oh?" He shifts a bit, tangling his legs with his boyfriend's. "Was the curiosity before or after we drunkenly snogged at the cast party?"

"Before, actually," Aidan confesses. "It was kind of why I went right for you at the party. Because, you... Jesus, you and Lily were flirting so hard, and I guess you were teasing her by licking your lips all slow like that. But, you were really teasing me."

The arrogance in his smile is dangerous, coming from him. "So you were watching me, waiting until you were drunk enough to make a move? Are you saying that it was before we'd even kissed that I'd planted a little seed in your head, that I'd be the exception, the only man gorgeous enough to win your lust?"

Aidan snickers. "I would never say such a thing," he protests, and licks another bit of cream away. "Your head might explode, and I don't want to deal with the mess."

"Ah, never _say_ such a thing. Got it." Jamie sits up and pushes Aidan down onto his back before straddling his hips and planting his hands firmly on his boyfriend's chest. "You mind if I take control again tonight, boss?" Of course, his question is maybe a little belated, given that he already is.

Surprised, Aidan makes himself relax from the way he initially tensed up. "I can't do last night two nights in a row. I don't know how you manage that," he says, sliding his hands down his boyfriend's back to his ass. "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Mmm, maybe a little," his smile turns devilish. "But I was thinking of riding you. Think you might be able to handle that?"

In answer Aidan cups Jamie's nape and pulls him down for a hot kiss, his other hand wandering down the crack of his ass.

Jamie gives a soft, sweet little moan under the attention and wiggles his ass back against his boyfriend's hands. "I love you," he murmurs between kisses. "I love you, and I can't even imagine my life without you anymore."

"You don't have to. Don't want you to." Aidan licks his fingers and rubs two around his lover's hole, just teasing inside.

"Danny," he whimper-moans as Aidan invades him just the slightest. He shifts enough to lap and gently bite over his boyfriend's neck.

"Look at you, you have no shame," Aidan whispers against his lover's ear, dipping his fingers deeper. "You got reamed so hard last night but you still want more. Nothing but a greedy fucking hole." 

That sends a shiver down his spine and he pushes back against Aidan's hand, seeking more. He's hard enough now to make his presence impossible to ignore, pressed up against his boyfriend's abdomen. "Yes, _yes_ , Danny. I can't ever get enough of you. I can't help it, you're too fucking good not to crave all the time."

"And if I told you no, would you plead with me? Would you get down on your fucking knees and crawl after me to beg?" Aidan pushes his fingers deep.

Jamie groans this time, eyes shutting as he gives in to the feeling. His fingers curl in the sheets and his breath becomes a little more ragged. "P-please, Aidan, please don't make me. You know I would, please don't make me, I just wanna feel good with you."

"I want you to make me feel good," Aidan husks, "and I just want to know that you'd do it. That you're a total fucking slut." He angles to rub firmly against Jamie's sweet spot, rhythmically finger-fucking him now. " _My_ total fucking slut."

"Oh god, oh god oh god, Aidan," he swiftly becomes a panting mess, rocking back into the pleasure. "Your slut, your total fucking slut. I need you, Danny, please, I need you inside me," he whines.

"You're not ready." It's half-fact but it's also half a challenge.

Jamie huffs. "Then let me grab the lube, I don't wanna wait anymore." He tries to pull away to go retrieve it.

"Fine." Aidan releases him. "I guess that one night in the alley was only that: one night." He sighs and rolls to his side to rest on his arm while he watches his lover. "Obviously you couldn't be expected to take it that raw when you're not roleplaying, I get it." 

That makes Jamie stop in his tracks and face Aidan. "I... Wh... No? I can. I can take it!" He's not hard to play, evidently. "Fuck me like that again, Danny, please. Pin me down and take me like that, make me scream. I swear I can take it."

Aidan shrugs a little. Says in a mild tone, "I thought you wanted to ride me."

His eyes go a little wide. "You... want me to... ride you, like that? I... I don't know if I can make myself..."

His grin grows, and Aidan points out, "You like pain. Remember? _Try_."

He whimpers helplessly and stares for a moment before nodding and coming back over. Jamie crawls over his boyfriend once more and asks softly, "Will you, um... Will you... Work me open again? Please?"

Aidan studies him, then nods and reaches between Jamie's thighs to press against his hole. He pushes one finger in, two, tight and dry when he starts to rock them in and out. So incredibly hot when he presses a third finger inside.

Jamie whimpers, pained and helpless as his boyfriend works to spread him open again. Without the arousal of a scene, or at least Aidan pushing just right at his major turn ons, he's finding it a lot harder for his body to simply give.

"It doesn't work when you're on top, does it?" Aidan murmurs after another few moments. He pulls his fingers out and swats Jamie's ass. "Grab the lube. And then I want to get my mouth on your chest."

"Sorry," he smiles apologetically, but gets up to do as he's told because disappointing Aidan twice would really be no good. Jamie comes back a moment later and settles over his boyfriend just as he was before.

"Good boy. Now come here," Aidan orders quietly, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and pulling him to lean in closer so he can flick his tongue over one of Jamie's nipple rings.

Jamie lets out a very pleased exhale and curls his fingers in the sheets beside Aidan. "Sometimes I forget how good that makes me feel. Please, I want more," he begs gently.

Aidan grins. "Definitely one of our better decisions," he says, and catches the ring between his teeth to tug. Gently at first.

He groans and arches his back. "Y-yes, yes, but not too hard, please." The gauge is small, and he's still not over his fear of them tearing.

"Not too hard?" Aidan echoes, and closes his lips over Jamie's nipple to suck, his hands restless on his body. "Not too soft."

The suction makes his hips buck, and a streak of that take-charge attitude flare through him. "Oh, fuck yes! Fuck, Danny, keep doing that and I'm gonna ride you so good. Don't stop, I want more."

Aidan growls deep in his throat and digs his fingernails into Jamie's flesh. He gnaws and nibbles - just sharp enough to sting - then sucks more, soothing abused flesh with his tongue.

Oh yeah, Jamie is coming apart quick, clawing uselessly at the mattress and wriggling his hips. "Aidan, fucking fuck, Aidan, I want you, I want more of you, all of you. Please let me."

"Yes," Aidan hisses, letting him go for the bare moments necessary.

There's really nothing particularly delicate or graceful about the way Jamie slicks up Aidan's length, nor about his impatience as he forgoes all other preparation and simply begins to sink down, gritting his teeth but moaning at the same time.

And damn, that intensity is an aphrodisiac all its own. Aidan grabs Jamie's hips and bucks up into him, then sinks his teeth into his other nipple.

He groans and rocks on top of Aidan, not willing to move more than that because the attention to his chest is far too good. "Fuck yes! Hurt me, fucking hurt me, Aidan, please. L- leave marks. I want to wear them at my show tomorrow."

"Slut," Aidan says. "You want the world to look at you and see bruises? Your fans will _know_ you love it rough." He bites down again, just for an instant.

"Oh, like they can't guess already." Jamie grins down. "Come on, Danny, claim me, mark me, make everyone know I belong to someone."

Grinning back, Aidan fists his hand in Jamie's hair and drags him down. "If I'm marking you for public consumption, I'm starting right here," he says, and sucks hard at the base of his lover's throat.

He groans loudly and rolls his hips, absolutely fucking loving this. "This is gonna be quite the way to declare I'm taken again. Are you gonna love it as much as me?"

"Probably more." Aidan grinds his teeth in to make certain the bruise will stick. Then he shifts a finger's width to the side and does it again.

Jamie gasps softly. "Are you giving me a necklace or something?"

Aidan rubs his tongue over a fresh mark. "I was thinking more like a collar."

"Ever thought of getting me a real one?" He turns just a bit, helping Aidan get a good angle for another.

"Yeah, I've thought about it." Aidan lifts his hips and pushes deeper with a groan. He bites again, trailing down Jamie's throat towards his collar bone. Sucking the sting away while he fucks him.

He keeps rolling his hips against Aidan's thrusts, gasping softly with the glorious slide. "Yours. All yours," he murmurs as he closes his eyes and pours his focus into the sensations.

"Here," Aidan orders. "Lift up." He shifts his boyfriend just how he wants him and sucks on one of his nipples, tongue playing with the ring.

"Got them just for you, Danny," he reminds, panting softly and getting eager for more. "But I really, really wanna ride you properly. It's starting to feel like a tease."

"Be patient," Aidan mutters, his eyes twinkling wickedly. He sinks his teeth in and moans around his mouthful, working hot flesh. Then he pulls back and lies flat. " _Now_ you can do it."

Jamie cries out at the delicious pain of Aidan's bite, his hips slamming down to take as much of his cock as he can in response. It takes him a moment to regain his bearings, but finally he sits all the way up and starts to bounce on top of his boyfriend. He trails the fingers of one hand around all the abused parts of his neck and chest, and wraps the other solidly around his own cock.

"Yes. Good, so good." Aidan digs his fingers into Jamie's hips, deliberately bruising him further. Lying back and sinking into pleasure. "I love you like this," he whispers, watching his boyfriend, all hot flush and parted lips. "You're so fucking sexy. Take it, boy. Take what you need."

Soon he's putting more effort into the rise and fall, coming down harder and faster. He tilts his head back and lets soft gasps and cries fall from him readily as he settles on his favorite angle. "Mine," he moans quietly, "You're mine and I need this, need you. Feels so fucking good, Danny."

"Yours." Aidan grins wickedly and gives Jamie's cock piercing a quick tug.

Jamie groans low and his eyes fix on Aidan's, lust burning behind them even more clearly. "Oh _fuck_ , yes!" He leans forward enough to plant his spare hand solidly on his boyfriend's sternum, using him for leverage now, and starts to really stroke himself with his other hand.

Even now, so far from the stage, Jamie looks like a rock god. Ink and titanium and giving himself up. " _Yes_ ," Aidan hisses, pulling the ring again before he slams into his lover and unloads.

The particular texture of the slickness now filling him, and the way he gets Aidan to break apart, is _always_ a massive turn-on. He mostly stills, rocking his hips just enough to feel a slide against his entrance and his sweet spot without risking losing his boyfriend's cock entirely. He's panting loudly now, sweet little sounds pouring from him easily as he strokes himself roughly, tugging his piercing with every stroke. Finally his other hand curls, nails digging into the skin of Aidan's chest, and he cries out, voice filling the room as he empties himself on his lover's stomach and chest.

"Gorgeous," Aidan whispers, staring at him, soaking up every nuance of expression that crosses his lover's face. "So gorgeous. Such a beautiful slut for it." He gently fits his fingertips to the patterns of fresh bruises on Jamie's hips. "Not that I'm suggesting it, but if you were to wear low-riding jeans, people would see these too. And they'd know without a doubt how you take it."

The praise makes him blush faintly and grin. " _Your slut_ ," he insists, and he's already mentally scanning his wardrobe for the pants he's going to wear tomorrow. "And I'm gonna show that fact off proudly."

"My slut," Aidan agrees with a grin. "All mine."


End file.
